2010 Yarphese War
|combatant2= United Kingdom Republic of Cascadia United States of America Union of Everett |commander1= Tranh Chup-yar ---- Kumiko Akimoto Yasukiyo Ôuchi |commander2= Gordon Brown William Ledigh Barack Obama Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer |strength1= Vietnamese Liberation Army Unknown (1,713,200 confirmed in Falklands conflict, 10,000 estimated in Chagos campaign, ~2,000,000 in Invasion of Britain) ---- East Asian Federation armed forces 122 (Crew of the FAF Leviathan and 1st Elite Air Wing) |strength2= Cascadian Robotic Army approx. 300,000 Union of Everett Military: ~4,500,000 (750,000 Marines, 90,000 Navy, 65,000 Air Force, 750,000 HADv2 total (150,000 Marines, 500,000 HADv2, 15,000 Navy, 1,500 Air Force deployed to UK) |casualties1= Estimated: 7,512 (7,300 Falklands, 212 Diego Garcia) |casualties2= Estimated: 5,048 droids |notes= Both sides celebrated victory after the peace signing. }} This article is about a section of the Third World War, for the complete article, please see World War III (FW). The 2010 Yarphese War (commonly 2010 War or Yarphese War) was an global conflict between the Grand Yarphese Republic and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Here is a list of all the past battles of the war, in order: *Second Falklands War *Capture of the Chagos Islands *Invasion of Britain *Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic *Sạ́-myạ́ Naval Blockades *Invasion of South Georgia *Hurricane Alex Causes On 14 February 2010, Tranh Chup-yar declared that the war was solely initiated for the annexation of the Falkland Islands. While the reason for this is unclear, several sources have reported that the Falkland Islands would open up Yarphese influence in the Western Hemisphere, and give Yarphei a strategic position in relation to the new Antarctic Territory gained by the 2010 Antarctic Treaty. In addition, it would provide economic progress to otherwise "wasted" islands, and hopefully settlement of the islands. Finally, some sources report that the war was initiated to display Yarphese power to western nations. Course of the war (battles) Invasion of the Falklands The Vietnamese Liberation Army landed in the Falkland Islands at approximately 1:00 UTC-4, 11 January 2010 and shortly cut off all communication with London. By 06:00 on 11 January, the VLA had complete control of the archipelago. With the exception of some minor skirmishes in and around Stanley, there was little local resistance. After several failed attempts to re-establish communication and the inexplicable disappearance of several Flyglobespan flights out of RAF Mount Pleasant, a British investigation revealed the Yarphese Invasion. Shortly after, on January 27, Britain declared war. After this occurred, NATO issued an ultimatum to Yarphei demanding the vacation of the Falkland Islands, with a vacation period of 5 days, after which war would be declared. On February 2, following the lapse of the ultimatum, NATO declared war. The primary nations involved in the counterstrike were Cascadia and Britain. At 20:00 UTC on February 8, Cascadia and the United Kingdom announced that the Falkland Islands has been recaptured from Yarphei, and that counterinsurgency operations to get rid of the remaining Yarphese will begin. At 3:00 UTC on February 10, it is reported that guerrilla forces hiding out on the islands successfully reclaimed the majority of the Falkland Islands. NATO forces engaged in a heavy battle for the British repossession of the Falkland Islands. Capture of the Chagos Islands On 1 February 2010, a VLA army and navy combined force of unknown size quickly landed and overwhelmed the 4,000 British and American troops and civilians stationed in the British Indian Ocean Territory to create a new front to the current engagements between British and Yarphese troops in the Falkland Islands. The United States of America then declared war on Yarphei, further straining American global military levels, as President Obama plans to send several thousand troops and the USS Ronald Reagan aircraft carrier battle group to reclaim the Diego Garcia joint base, mainly of unused soldiers and formerly in Iraq soldiers. At 10:00 UTC on February 10, 2010, early morning at the Chagos Islands, Iraqistani troops totaling 15,000, backed up by a force of 2,500 HADv2 droids and around 10,000 British and American marines landed in the Chagos Islands with aid from 250 Militant Forces agents and commensed an attack against the estimated 10,000 occupying Yarphese troops. A French destroyer, previously stationed in Somalia, also joined the force. Australian naval craft from Perth arrived an hour later. At 18:00 UTC on February 11, Iraqistan announced it had recaptured the Chagos Islands and detained 5,540 Yarphese troops. The 4,000 British and American forces were freed and joined the Iraqistani forces in driving out the Yarphese. The islands were secured by the early morning hours of February 11th. The USS Ronald Reagan joined forced and the invasion force maintained air superiority over the islands. Three Yarphese ships were captured before they could successfully scuttle. Landing at Cardiff After the successful capture of the Falkland Islands from the British, the Vietnamese Liberation Army continued its sweeping assault on the United Kingdom. An estimated half of Yarphese forces remaining in the Falkland Islands were redeployed, in addition with reinforcements from the mainland, to the North Atlantic Ocean, to surprise attack the United Kingdom while NATO forces were deployed in the Falklands. On February 3, 2010, Yarphese forces landed in Cardiff, Wales, seized air superiority, and began asserting territorial control. The Union of Everett officially declared war on Yarphei at this time (outside of its NATO commitments) and deployed a force of 500,000 droids and marines to combat the Yarphese invasion. Cascadia also deployed an additional 50,000 droids to help stop the invasion. At 7:00 UTC on February 4, it was reported that a Yarphese force of 500,000 had captured the city of Newport despite heavy resistance from NATO forces and droids that had arrived a few hours before in the city. At this point Yarphese naval forces competed with Coalition naval forces for control of the Bristol Channel. Also at this point, Yarphei launched several cruise missiles at British cities as far away as London and Birmingham. In response to the missile attacks, Everett shipped in mobile SDI vehicles. During February 5, Coalition forces prepare for Yarphese assaults on Bristol and Swansea, and conduct air raids over known Yarphese military bases inside Britain. Everetti and American naval vessels bombard the Yarphese navy and slowly gain control of the Bristol Channel. At midnight on February 6, various Coalition forces began to recapture Yarphese territory, with Everetti air support. The invasion manages to fight the Yarphese to a stalemate. By February 10, Yarphei is losing the naval battle and has largely lost air superiority over its captured areas. At 12:00, Newport is announced fully liberated from Yarphei, and the Coalition begins an assault on Cardiff. Various Coalition troops paratroop into the city, as well as much needed supplies for the citizens of Cardiff, but are trapped inside by the remaining Yarphese forces. On February 12, the Coalition attacks aggressively and squeezes the last Yarphese troops into a slaughter. On February 14, Wales is declared liberated. Attack on Yarphei After intense fighting in Britain, the United States government decided to take the battle to the Yarphese, and launched a siege of the country. The First Fleet departed from its base in Chile on February 6, 2010 and arrived off the coast of Yarphei late February 7, 2010. The fleet has deployed several special forces squads but has until now not launched a major offense. At approximately midnight in Yarphei, February 9th, the global coalition force of combined NATO, Iraqistani, Commonwealth forces, Everetti, United States, Cascadian, Malaysian, Thai and Vietnamese forces commensed the official ground invasion of the Grand Yarphese Republic with an expected additional reinforcements to arrive within days from NATO, Everett and Iraqistan. The Vietnamese Front commensed invasion of Yarphei an hour later, commensing Naval and air bombardment of Saigon and ground troops entering combat along the Vietnamese/Yarphei border with aid from U.S. Marines, Canadian forces and New Zealand forces. Along the Malaysian Front, Malaysian troops aided by Everetti Marines, Australia armed forces, Allied States forces, NATO and Iraqistani troops begun to force across the border of Malaysia into Yarphei, entering heavy combat. Air strikes led by Everett, NATO and U.S. forces began against Yarphese border armies. At approximately 19:20 UTC, on February 8, Cai-Doi platform is destroyed by an Everetti fusion bomb. However, due to Yarphese interception, the personnel of Cai-Doi platform evacuated before detonation. By this time, Singapore is declared liberated from Yarphei, and Coalition planes continuously bomb several cities in Yarphei. By February 11, Yarphei is pushing the Coalition forces back out of its territory, using weather control to its advantage. While still not being able to maintain air superiority, Yarphese forces manage to drive out the Coalition presences in its cities, such as Singapore and Tranh Chup-yar City, the main exceptions being the territories north of Saigon, which are fought to a stalemate but not defeated. On February 14, with the signing of the Calgary Peace Agreement, the Coalition forces withdraw their planes and naval vessels from Yarphese territory. Although Yarphei lost many more lives than the Coalition, it is considered a strategic victory for Yarphei because of their success in repelling the invasion. Sạ́-myạ́ Naval Blockades In an act of retaliation to the Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic, the Vietnamese Liberation Navy sets up three heavy naval and air blockades. The name, literally translated, means three-sixteen, the date on which the blockades took place by the Yarphese calendar (three is the year, sixteen is the day of year). There were three blockades. The first blockade blocked off both the Strait of Juan de Fuca and the Queen Charolette Sound, rendering trade with the ports of Vancouver and Seattle impossible. The second blockade cut off the port of Houston near Galveston, making trade with those ports impossible. The third stretched to both sides of the Thames River Estuary, making trade with the port of London impossible. In response to the appearance of Yarphese ships in North America, Everetti submarines guarding the coasts in Maya Coast, Louisiana and Yucatan launched torpedos and ballistic missiles at Yarphese ships in the Gulf of Mexico with aid from fighter aircraft, bombers and droids deployed from those states to rush and overtake Yarphese ships. Land based rockets and missile vehicles fired at Yarphese ships from northern Maya Coast and western Louisiana. The Everetti military announced their intentions of capturing the Yarphese ships, trapped inside the Gulf of Mexico. Fighter aircraft retain air superiority over the Gulf with fighter squadrons joining from the United States and Everett. Mexico quickly placed its air force on alert in response to Yarphese presence. The Vietnamese Liberation Air Force manages to stall Everetti advance through several air skirmishes. Despite the repeated attacks, the Yarphese Navy gains a firm grip on Galveston and nearby bays. Tranh Chup-yar declares that the Yarphese ships and air force vehicles have no intention of releasing any grip on Galveston. Meanwhile, Cascadian droids stormed Yarphese vessels and put holes in their hulls, causing them to sink. Then drones and other droids began combat with VLA planes as SDI turrets from Everett arrived to protect cities (Vancouver and Seattle) from attack. After several hours of being pelted heavily, several Yarphese ships scuttle, leaving the ports inaccessible. The blockades in North America are cleaned up allowing trade with the ports in just 3 days, but in the United Kingdom a storm prevents it from being completely cleaned up. Cascadia announced its intent to shut down the storm using captured weather control technology. Invasion of South Georgia Yarphese and Argentine ships planned to land at Grytviken, South Georgia in order to claim the islands. However, both countries' invasions were stopped by British patrol boats in the area. In response, the RAF and Cascadian Air Force patrolled the islands in addition to air raids over the Falkland Islands. Hurricane Alex .]]Hurricane Alex was a category three hurricane that began as a tropical depression of the coast of Sierra Leone, and was used for meteorological warfare against the Union Everett. It was controlled by Yarphese Ma Qua Bar weather stations, but it was stopped by Tranh Chup-yar with the signing of the Calgary Conference before making landfall on the Yúcatan Peninsula. It promptly fizzled out and the remnants of it made landfall on the Yúcatan Peninsula and later northern Mexico. Aftermath Impact on the world United Kingdom The British sustained heavy loses and lost control of the Falkland Islands completely. However, with the help of Coalition forces, the British mainland went unconquered. Union of Everett The Everetti mainland suffered moderate damage as a result of the Yarphese generated hurricane with an estimated 234 deaths of Haitian earthquake survivors, civilians. Damage also occurred in the state of Yucatan, with one citizen submitting a lawsuit against the Yarphese government for the destruction of his car. Everetti human troops in Yarphei and the United Kingdom mainland suffered about 9,200 losses total and about 28,000 droids were destroyed. In response to the hurricane attack, Everett has begun a search of the oceans for weather control stations. Grand Yarphese Republic The Vietnamese Liberation Army lost approximately sixty-thousand soldiers in the conflict, but overall Yarphei wasn't damaged militantly. The biggest losses were national landmarks and military bases. Yarphei suffered damage in four of its most major cities. Tranh Chup-yar ordered everything rebuilt within two months. Despite this, most Yarphese celebrate the victory. Alliances During the course of the war, two new alliances formed. One is the Council of East Asian States, which includes five members in East Asia. The OIS formed on 13 February by the Tavoy Conference. The other is the Planetary Alliance For Freedom, which includes over thirty members dedicated to supporting and protecting human rights and freedom. It was formed on 14 February. See Also *Second Falklands War *Invasion of Britain *Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic Category:Wars Category:FW Storage